Stepping Stones
by Meg-chan2
Summary: Update! Chapter 2 is here! I bet you never thought it was going to be did you? Ye that has such little faith....
1. Prouloge

Okay, another teaser!  I really don't know where I'm going with this.  If you can't figure out whom I'm talking about, well I'll give you a clue.  Think about whose writing this…  Now, who do I usually write about?  Figure it out?  Okay good.  Oh yeah, it's AU.  Enjoy!

Stepping Stones 

By: Meg-chan

Steps echoed down the long empty hallway.  The maker of the sound couldn't be distinguished in the shadows; all that could be seen was the outline of the figure.  From what you could see it appeared to be a rather tall young man, around 6' 2" with wild hair.  He continued to walk, unaware that anyone was watching as he made his way.  The shadows that hid his own figure betrayed him, for there was yet another figure huddled in the dark, waiting.

            This second figure gave away its presence only when the first had passed him by.  The second young man stepped out of the blackness and into the only partial darkness of the corridor.  Though slightly shorter and slimmer he had just as much presence if not more.  "Where have you been?", the second demanded. 

            The taller of the two jumped slightly and then spun around.  He knew whom it was that had called out to him.  The voice was one he knew well.  He struggled to find words as his mouth and throat rapidly grew dryer.  "I… I – I …  what I mean is…"

            The shorter, yet older man decided not to wait for an answer to surface.  He closed the small space there was between them.  His face was so close to the other man's that their noses almost touched.  He was looking up, yet that in no way diminished his power or presence in the situation.  His eyes narrowed as he bored into the very soul of the younger man.  "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

            The victim looked around, perhaps out of nervousness, or maybe he was just looking for a clock.  Either way, he shook his head and mumbled an answer.

"What?  I can't hear you?"  The older man made a sound that was a combination of both disgust and disappointment, he then sighed and continued.  "It's two a.m.  You and I both have class tomorrow, but it doesn't look as if either of us will get much out of it.  You _knew_ I had lost my key, that's why I asked you to make _sure_ that you got here at a reasonable hour, like seven!  Is that really so difficult?  And to top it all off, I have been worried sick about you!  I don't know why I bother to worry, it's obvious that you don't care one little bit about me."

            The younger man opened his mouth to say something, words of apology, or something in his defense, but whatever it was, he was cut off before he managed to get two words out.  "No!  I don't want to hear any of it now.  I'm too upset; it won't be good for either of us if we talk about this now.  Let's just get back to the room and get whatever sleep we can."  He walked away without another word.

            The stunned man remained where he was for a few moments.  He was on the verge of tears and was silently willing them not to come.  To cry now was to show emotions and a weakness that he did not want the other man to see.  Not now, and most certainly not like this.  He took a last deep breath and followed his companion into the shadows.

Yes I know they seem a little OOC, but there really not… you'll see why.  I hope…  Well, you'll know why just as soon as I figure it out.  But I will make this work!!  


	2. Chapter 1

            Okay, I am thoroughly prepared for this story to royally suck.  I don't know what I'm doing, I just want to write and this is what's coming of that.  Just a little warning for you all.  Hey, maybe that'll make it better, you never know right?  Anyways, to just stop with a teaser would be cruel so I'm taking my need to write out on this.  Sorry once again.  Review and let me know if it's as bad as I think it will be.

Disclaimer: Why do we have to write this every time?  Don't you think people have figured out by now that we don't own this stuff?  We just like to use the characters in our strange and sometimes sick fantasies, is that really such a hard concept to grasp?  Okay I'll stop and just say it; I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or anything.  The only thing I can put to my name is the pile of books I just bought for history class.  Happy now?

Stepping Stones 

Chapter 1

By: Meg-chan

            It was 5 o'clock in the morning in western Massachusetts, and the rest of the Eastern Standard time zone.  Normal people would still be sleeping at this time, which is exactly why the main characters of this story are asleep.  While they are a bit odd and quirky at times, they are normal.  Perhaps we should let them sleep a bit longer, seeing as neither of them got much sleep last night…

            Since they are unavailable to tell you why there was such little sleep to be had I guess you will have to make do with hearing the story from me.  And no I did not get this story from another source nor am I biased about it.  I am merely the all-knowing impartial narrator.  I hope I will suffice…

            Well, what happened is this.  You see, Houjun and his best friend Genrou are both attending college at the University of Massachusetts, more fondly known as UMass.  They have known each other for years, their fond memories of each other reaching way back to their youths in the slums of New York… Wait… Oh, I'm sorry, forget the whole New York thing, that's the wrong story.  Man, I really ought to get a secretary…  Anyways, Houjun and Genrou grew-up together in China actually and were here on an exchange program (Yes, that is the real story).  They were rather well off, and their parents wouldn't hear of their sons living in dorms of all things so they gave the money for an apartment not far from campus.  

            Now that you know their backgrounds, this is where this portion of their story begins.  Houjun had gone into Boston for the day, now from where they were living that was not an easy feat.  Somehow, while riding the T (1), he had managed to loose his key to the apartment.  Luckily Genrou had been home when he returned.  Houjun had gone to a locksmith right away to get a new key made, but he had yet to pick it up.  The next day Houjun and Genrou were leaving for their afternoon class when Houjun asked him to make sure he was home by 7 because he had a test that he needed to study for that was being held on the next day.  Genrou simply nodded, and they went their separate ways.  He was far too worried about the extremely large Chemistry test he was about to take to be too aware of anything.  That might explain why you would find three up ended trashcans along with a few fallen people in his wake. 

            Well, what happened after that is pretty simple.  Genrou ended up acing his test so him and some buddies went out to celebrate.  They were out pretty late…  With all the excitement and alcohol Houjun and his lost key were pushed from the mind of the college student.  What else would you expect?  He was a college student in his element, partying!  I mean come on…  Anyways, by the time he was sobered down a bit and finally back home it was well into the next day.  Needless to say, when Genrou finally returned home, Houjun was more than a little tweaked…  So now they are sleeping, trying to get as much as they can before they must awake.  I wonder if Houjun will be talking to Genrou this morning?  Oh damn, I'm supposed to know that!  I'm all knowing after all… let me go check my memo…  Ahh, okay, here it is.  Well, now I know but I don't really feel like sharing.

            Hey look!  It's 7 a.m. now!!  Yes it is, don't argue with me.  Genrou's alarm clock went off, Running Down a Dream by Tom Petty began blearing at top volume.  Had he not been thoroughly depressed and tired it would have been a really good opening to a teen movie.

            He staggered out of bed and managed to find his way to the bathroom.  The red head was well built, very tall and a bit on the skinny side.  His tan body and defined features made him very appealing to members of both sexes, but we won't get into that right now.  He haphazardly reached for his toothbrush and in the process he succeeded in knocking over a glass, three bottles of some type of hair product, and four bottles of lotion.  Genrou had an odd love for Bath and Body products, especially their lotions.  That's why there was so much lotion in the bathroom.  

            While brushing his teeth, Genrou recalled the events of the previous night.  He groaned and dropped his hand.  His toothbrush hung from his slightly parted lips as he stared bleakly into the mirror, hoping that perhaps it would look better than the world out here, but alas it did not.  The red head leaned forward, banging his head on the large mirror that covered the wall.  The toothbrush slipped and clattered in the silence as it fell into the sink.  "Gods, I am such a friggin' idiot."

            Genrou's head ached now, from both his slight hangover and banging it against the mirror.  He grabbed some aspirin from a bottle in the closet and went to take a shower.  As soon as he was finished, he stepped out of the shower grabbed a towel and went back to his room.  Their apartment was large enough for each of them to have their own room, and Genrou was thankful for that at this moment.  The clock next to his bed now read 7:24.  If Houjun was still here he would probably be in the kitchen, studying.  Genrou finished dressing, a pair of rather big khaki colored cargo pants, his favorite pair of red converse sneakers, and a t-shirt courtesy of a Red Hot Chili Peppers concert.  Once he was ready (he didn't even bother looking at his hair, he liked the natural look) he walked out of his room and into the living room and from there he proceeded to the kitchen.

            Upon arriving there, Genrou discovered that it was indeed empty.  He walked to the pantry to find a granola bar when a scrap of paper on the kitchen table caught his eye.

_Genrou,_

            I'm sorry I blew up at you like that last night.  It wasn't like me at all; please let me make it up to you.  I'll be home right after class today, probably around 3.  You have class until 6, right?  Well, how about I make dinner for us if you don't have plans.  Call me if that won't work, otherwise I'll see you tonight.  Have a good day!

            _Sorry again,_

_                        Houjun_

            Genrou sighed.  While it was good that Houjun wasn't mad at him, the fact that he was sorry bothered the red head.  What reason did he have to be sorry, Genrou was the one that had screwed up.  Really badly at that.  Like REALLY REALLY badly.  A person could at least be considerate of their best friend, but apparently that was beyond Genrou.  If anyone should be sorry it was him.  Houjun did this every time.  He wanted people to be happy, but in doing so he blamed himself for everything, it was ridiculous how much he said, "I'm sorry."  Genrou picked up the phone and dialed the number of Houjun's cell phone.

            Genrou waited patiently as the phone rang.  After a few moments, Houjun picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Houjun.  It's me.  I just got yer note."

            Houjun paused.  "Oh, is everything alright?"

"Actually, no it ain't.  You are not cookin' dinner fer me after what I did.  I'll be home when my class is over an' then I'm takin' you out.  If I get there an' find that anything has been cooked or any dishes are dirty, I swear, then you'll be sorry.  Ya got that?"

            Houjun was a little taken aback by the sudden outburst, but he complied.  When Genrou used that tone you didn't cross him.  If you did it was an almost certain death wish.  "A-alright.  If you insist."

            Genrou said good-bye and then they both hung up.  He was looking much more at ease now that he had made it clear what was happening that night.  He picked up his books from his room and then walked out the door.  He was about to be late as it was.

            Well, that's the first chapter.  Did it completely suck??  Tell me if it did, but in a nice way okay?  Well, I'm tired now so I'm going to sleep.  If you like this and review nicely I may just actually continue this.  Good night everyone!!!


	3. Chapter 2

            Wow, I haven't written in like… forever.  I'm sorry…  I was gone for most of July and August, and now school has started and things are getting busy again.  Oh no…  Maybe writing will help keep me sane…

Disclaimer:  I don't own this.  Well, I own the actual story, but I don't own the characters…  If I did, then maybe life would be a little better…

Stepping Stones 

Chapter 2

By: Meg-chan

            Afternoon was passing by and Genrou was gazing out the window.  He was so bored he was thinking about how bored he must look.  Had he been in a cartoon he probably would have been sleeping with his head down, and bubbles coming out of his nose.  Can't you picture it?  It's really quite amusing.  He chuckled at the thought (apparently Genrou agrees with me, it is amusing), and drew some unwanted attention to himself.  Oh yes, did I mention that he was in class?  Well he's in class.  Some literature class, I don't know…

            Anyways, Genrou's mind then turned to his plans for the evening.  He was planning to take Houjun out to dinner…  "Oh shit!"  Yes, he did just say that out loud.  "Heh, sorry about that sir…" 

            His mind began racing.  _"I have no money!  How the hell am I supposed to pay for dinner if I have no money?  Oh shit…" _Genrou dropped his head down and began pounding it on his desk.  _"Shit, shit, shit…" _ 

            Genrou's mind began going over every possible solution.  In all honesty there weren't many.  Let's see…  he could rob a bank, but jail really wasn't where he wanted to spend his weekend.  He could be a total ass and ask Houjun to lend him some money, but that would involve being a total ass.  He could search the couches in the student lounge for loose change but that probably wouldn't even get them a meal at a fast food place.  Wait, he could ask Kouji for money!  Kouji was his best friend, and man he owed him that much.  After all, he had set him up with that girl… and that other one.  Genrou seemed to have a surplus, and he was kind enough to pass them on to Kouji.  Genrou grinned to himself.  _"I'll find Kouji right after class and ask him…"_

            Genrou spent the rest of class trying to figure out where they would go to dinner.  He had no luck in coming up with anything so he figured he'd just ask Houjun when he got home.  The class ended and Genrou hurried out into the hallway.  He pulled out his cell phone as he was walking out the doors of the building.  He dialed the number for Kouji's cell phone and put it up to his ear.  

            Across campus a very cell-phonish version of Tainted Love could be heard.  Kouji began fumbling around in his bag, looking for his phone.  While looking for his phone he managed to find an old coffee cup, three old donut bags, a somewhat moldy looking candy bar, and oddly enough, a pair of underwear.  He also dropped a pile of books he had been carrying, sending them all over the pavement.  Eventually Kouji found his phone and he answered it.  

"Hello?"

"Hey Kouji, it's Genrou."

"Oh, hey man, what's up?"

"Eh, ya know, stuff.  But listen, I need a favor.  Can you meet me in the student lounge in ten minutes?"

"Umm, yeah if I run the whole way."

"Great, thanks buddy."

            With that, Genrou hung up.  Had our friend not been so dense and unobservant he probably would have caught on to the fact that Kouji was being sarcastic.  Give him a break, so he's a little absent minded.  Kouji started off at a slight jog, he was used to this by now.  He reached the lounge in exactly 12.236 minutes, which wasn't too bad compared to some of his other times.  He looked around only to see the young redhead running at him at breakneck speed.  

            The impact was brutal but somehow, they both made it out unscathed.  Thank god for small favors.  After getting up and brushing away the small bits of gravel that had become imbedded in their skin during the collision with the ground, they began to get down to business.  Or rather this is what happened:  

            Kouji stands up.  Genrou asks for money.  Do you see what happened there?  Okay good, I don't really want to explain it again.  Well, Kouji wasn't too thrilled about the prospect of lending Genrou $100 to take his roommate out to dinner.  

            "Kouji, buddy, come on.  I was such an ass ta Houjun an' I gotta make it up ta him somehow.  Plus, ya owe me."

"What the hell do I owe you?  You haven't given me any money."

"Nah, not money.  Somethin' you value even more than money."

            Kouji looked completely lost, but don't tell him I said that, he likes to look smart.  

"Come on Kouji, are ya really that stupid?  What about all those dates I set ya up on??"

"Huh?  Oh, right, the girls.  Ummm, yeah…  Well, then I guess I can give ya the money."  To be honest, Kouji didn't really like having all those girls thrown at him but he didn't have the heart to tell his friend.  And here he was, shelling out $100 all because he couldn't turn down his friend with a girl.  He sighed and counted the money out and then handed it over.  "I expect all of that back, plus fifty bucks."

"FIFTY BUCKS??  Man you suck!  That's steep, but I guess.  I mean, I'm desperate and all.  Then again, I could reconsider the couch option…  Naw, I'll take the money.  Thanks man, I owe ya!"  With that he took the money and ran.  "You bet you owe me…", Kouji muttered under his breath.

            Genrou ran as fast as he could, in the direction of the street.  No, he wasn't going to end it all in the rush hour traffic; he was just going to catch a bus.  He caught his bus and sat down, until, about ten minutes later, he arrived in front of his apartment building.  He ran up the stairs taking them two at a time.  He would have taken the elevator, but it hadn't been working for the past week.  By the time he reached his floor, the 8th, he was a little tired.  The red head opened the door and sort of fell into the apartment.  

            Houjun was sitting at the kitchen table looking over some of his notes from that day when he heard the thump that signified the arrival of his friend.  "Genrou?  Are you okay?  Do you need me to get a glass of water?"

            Now Genrou wasn't feeling all to verbal at the moment so he grunted in response.  By some strange ability that we won't even attempt to understand, Houjun understood this and stayed put.  Eventually Genrou made his way into the kitchen and sat down next to the blue haired young man.  Houjun looked over at him with a questioning look.  Concern laced his one eye.  Oh yes, Houjun only has one eye, and no he isn't a Cyclops.  He lost his eye in a freak fishing accident when he was… god damnit!! Who the hell keeps messing with my stuff??  Houjun's never even been fishing!!  He lost his eye in a car accident that killed his friend and his girlfriend.  You know, tragic driving accidents, teenagers behind the wheels of fast cars.  Sorry about that…

            Anyways…  Houjun looked at his friend and asked, "Are you okay?  You look a little pale."

"Climbing up all those damn steps 'll do that to ya.  But other than that I'm fine."

"So…  How was your day?"  Houjun was doing his best to avoid the subject of eating or their argument.  He was doing a good job avoiding it but he was being more than a little obvious.  Genrou responded, "Ehhh, it was okay.  I'm exhausted now.  My last class was just so boring…"

"Maybe you should get to bed early tonight…"

"Hell no!  You an' I are goin' out, or did ya ferget?  Don't tell me ya did?"

"No!  I didn't forgot, I just thought…"

"We're goin' out, I owe it to you.  Now get yer coat and we're going."

            Houjun smiled as he walked to the closet in the hall.  He really did want to go, he just didn't like to have people feeling like they owed him anything.  But seeing as Genrou was so adamant about it he had better go.  Genrou soon approached him carrying his keys and he was also wearing a nice shirt.  It was very nice, some sort of material, a nice blue color that complimented his hair.  It was also a bit tight…  One thought went through Houjun's mind.  _"Oooo, sexy!"  _These were very un-Houjun thoughts, and he blushed like an over-ripe tomato and shook his head until all the little hentai Houjun's were gone from his head.  Yes, as much as we may like those hentai Houjun's they were not welcome at the moment.

            They walked back down those eight flights of steps and then another to the parking garage.  They hopped into Genrou's car (a nice little black one) and drove off.  Houjun had no idea where they were going and the look on Genrou's face gave him no hint.  Genrou on the other hand knew where they were going (thank goodness).  Soon Houjun figured out where they were headed, his favorite restaurant, Fire And Ice.  They had just opened on up near their apartment.  The nearest one before that had been in Boston.  Houjun soon began bouncing up and down in his seat.  It's like catnip to him, ya know?  Fire and Ice = Houjun-nip.  

            Genrou chuckled to himself as he pulled into a parking space.  They got out of the car and entered the restaurant.  After they had been seated and had ordered their drinks, they started talking.  About things.  Like class, their friends, who would win the football game that night, Thai philosophers, you know, normal stuff.  They got up and got their meals and sat back down.  The conversation then turned to Genrou's last date.  It had been with this really tall blond girl.  It seemed as though she had been trying a little to hard to be Brittany Spears.  

"So, when you took her to the karaoke bar she really sang 'Oops I Did It Again'?"

"Yeah, can you believe it?  I almost told her that pop music has been on a downward spiral fer the last 2 years, but I couldn't crush the poor girl like that, ya know?" 

            Houjun smiled at his friend, "Oh, you are just too kind."

"I know, what can I say?  I'm just a nice guy.  Ummm, Houjun?  About last night, I'm really sorry."

            Houjun shifted somewhat uncomfortably in his seat.  Either a bug had fallen down his pants or he had suddenly become nervous.  "Genrou, I'm the one who-"

"God Houjun, stop it!  Ya didn' do anything an' you an' I both know that.  I was an ass an' I probably would deserve it if ya decided to tie me ta the back o' the cross town bus and let me drag along.  Just sittin' here with ya like this makes me feel like a jerk.  Why can't ya just get mad at me?"

"Do you really want me to be mad at you?"

"Well, naw.  But I mean, I don't deserve ta have ya bein' all nice ta me.  I don't want ya to be mad at me, but I don't want ya ta force yourself ta be civil with me.  I want ta actually have to work fer this fer once.  Do ya understand what I mean?"

            Houjun sighed.  He understood.  In all honesty, Houjun was still livid with Genrou, he just felt bad when he held grudges so he suppressed them.  However, if that was really what Genrou wanted…  "Okay, fine.  Genrou I'll have you know that your flimsy apology has made nothing better.  I'm not going to tie you to a bus though.  I will say that I have thought long and hard about stringing you up from the flagpole outside our building.  I'd like to leave now, seeing as I have nothing left to say to you."

            Genrou sort of jumped, except it wasn't really a jump considering he was sitting down, but he was surprised.  He hadn't really expected Houjun to take him up on that.  He sat there, his mouth only slightly open.  Have you ever seen someone when they're reading or singing almost out loud when they think no one's looking?  Ya know just kinda hanging there?  Well, that's what he was doing.  Except he looked a lot stupider.

Well, I wrote something cause I felt bad for not updating, but my life's been more than a little hectic lately.  But a good kind of hectic, ya know?  R&R please!!!


End file.
